


Blanket Fort

by steverogersperfectteeth



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Parenthood, future!evak, parents!evak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steverogersperfectteeth/pseuds/steverogersperfectteeth
Summary: Isak finds his husband and their children in a blanket fort in the middle of the night





	Blanket Fort

On a Wednesday night in May, Isak woke up to the sound of giggling, followed by shushing, but 5 minutes later the giggling restarted. He looked next to him, expecting to find Even next to him, also very much awake, but to his surprise, his significant other was nowhere to be found. He was sure Even had come to bed with him, but he must have left without Isak noticing. After another round of giggling and shushing, Isak decided to find the source. 

It did not take long for him to find not only Even, but their 5-year-old daughter and 7-year-old son, huddled up in the blanket fort the four of them had been building the afternoon. He soon realized that they were watching a movie, not only because he saw the flickering of their tv, but the smell of popcorn found its way into his nose. Isak remained in the doorway, observing the scene in front of them. Even was sitting in the middle, with their daughter in his lap and their son was leaning on his side, with Even’s arm wrapped around him. His daughter started giggling, and that’s when Isak decided to make his presence known. “What are you watching?” He asked. Even turned his head around immediately and his face lit up.  
“Hei baby, join us.”  
“I seemed to recall it’s a weeknight and both kids have school tomorrow. Why are you still up?”  
Their son decided to yawn at that exact moment.  
“I had an idea for this new project I’m working on, and the kids must have heard and they asked if they could help and I said yes.” Even said it with bright eyes, which made it impossible for Isak to tell him that the children needed their sleep, instead he said:  
“Your new project is watching a movie?” Even chuckled,  
“Nei, my new project is teaching our children about the genius that is Baz Luhrmann!”  
This time Isak raised his eyebrows,  
“So you decided to do that on a weeknight? Watching a movie which you’ve seen over a hundred times?”  
Even pouted.  
“They were begging me, Isak. I had no choice. Besides, I think our daughter has a crush on Leo, she’s been giggling the whole time when he’s on screen. Can’t blame her.” And then he had the audacity to wink.  
His son stood up and took Isak’s hand to lead them to their tv watching spot, instead Isak picked him up.  
“They have to be in bed, Even. We can finish the movie tomorrow.”  
“Oh come on, it’s almost the end!”  
Isak raised his eyebrows,  
“I’m sorry? I saw this movie too, they’re barely past the opening credits. Stop the movie, Even.”  
But Even simply shushed him and turn his attention to the screen, right at the time where Romeo and Juliet were in the swimming pool.  
“Did you know that I stole your dad’s heart by kissing him in a swimming pool?” He stage-whispered to their daughter and then turned his attention back to Isak with the most innocent looking smile on his face.  
“Even! That’s not – and I doubt they should be watching this movie at their age.” Before Even could answer, their son yawned again, and then asked if they could please finish the movie, wearing the same hopeful smile Even was capable of, and Isak had realized a long time ago that he could never say no to that. He rolled his eyes and took a step deeper into the blanket fort.  
“Okay fine. Just this once, okay.”

Both Even and the kids nodded vigorously, all wearing big smiles on their face. He sat down with his son in his lap, and received a kiss to his temple from Even.  
The kids fell asleep soon after, but Even and Isak stayed in the fort until the movie ended and then put their kids to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction that I post online (on AO3) & my first fanfiction for the skam-fandom  
> English is not my first language
> 
> come find me at my SKAM sideblog [tumblr](http://suckmyboardbaby.tumblr.com)  
> or [tumblr](http://simohspier.tumblr.com)


End file.
